fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armaan Griffin
|name=Armaan Kurokoori Griffin |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=December 12 |age=12-13 |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Turquoise |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild Griffin Family |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |marital status=Single |relatives=Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin (Parents,deceased) Ridhwan Griffin (Older Brother) Nigel Griffin (Younger Twin Brother) Nymphadora Griffin (Cousin) Satyresses (Aunt,deceased) Unnamed Uncle Phoenix Griffin (Cousin) Sphinx Griffin (Cousin) Victoria Griffin (Cousin) |alias=Ar-kun(by Nuryn Kuroki ) Ar-chan (by Soraka Hale ) Nii-san(by Nigel Griffin ) The White Doctor The White Griffin Dr.Griffin |magic= Ice-Make Sword Magic }} Armaan Griffin is Nigel Griffin 's older twin brother,Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin 's son and Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother .He is an Ice-Make and a Sword Magic Mage,as well as a member of Fairy Tail Guild and Griffin Family .Armaan along with Nigel are the child prodigies of their guild. Appearance Armaan is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.The front part of his hair is pulled back.But after the timeskip he let his front hair go down which is the same hair style he had as a child.Also as children Armaan and his twin brother Nigel Griffin resemble each other. Personality Since he was a child Armaan would often look up to Abbas Kuroki (One of his childhood friends) for advice and see each other as brothers,a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel. Since Armaan's older brother Ridhwan Griffin kept a number of book he read his books with Nigel.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children. The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna ,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness. Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness.Their hardwork also showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Armaan is short-tempered and strong-willed.He like the sound and feeling of nature.Armaan likes astronomy,often observing the sky,reads and researches about astronomy.Armaan dislikes being called short and milk.If someone were to call him small or even mention small it would cause him to violently lose control of his emotions and lash out both verbally and physically.Because of this he is often teased by Nuryn Kuroki ,one of his childhood friends. He acts very cold/hostile to adults he is unfimiliar with.Armaan strongly dislikes his twin brother Nigel Griffin.At one point of Armaan's life,a dear childhood friend of his who is Soraka Hale passed away.Soraka's death changed Armaan,he became emo.But after Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normaly again as well as smiling more. History Armaan and his younger twin brother Nigel Griffin were born to Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.The 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild at the age of 5. At a young age Armaan and Nigel read books that were kept by Ridhwan.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness. His parents Wataru and Shun'ō were childhood friends with John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki their children Jasmin Hale , Soraka Hale , Abbas Kuroki,Narcissus Kuroki ,Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki were childhood friends with Rid,Armaan and Nigel.When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ice-Make :Armaan is able to create living and non-living objects with Ice-Make. Sword Magic :As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Armaan mainly uses 2 katanas: Fuyu Ryu:A white/blue katana possed by a spirit named Fuyu Ryu,Fuyu Ryu is able to control ice and snow.A dragon(Which is Fuyu Ryu) comes out of the katana and freezes as well as traping everything in a blanket of snow by Armaan's comand.By doing this if the enemy is trapped too long in the snow,he/she can die.Also the snow can take away the enemy's breath,allowing them to suffercate in the snow.As for the ice,spears can come out and stab the enemy. Kuro Tsuki: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Armaan has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Armaan has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Armaan is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Armaan is masterful at swordsmanship,due to using Sword Magic . Waiter:Since Nuryn works at a cafe,Armaan helps her sometimes.From working at a cafe,Armaan has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework. Equipment Relationships Nigel Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more friendlier.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he would fight his twin brother for not visiting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,considering each other as enemies and are more hostile with each other. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of their's Nuryn Kuroki .Also they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Ridhwan Griffin Armaan looks up and respects his older brother Ridhwan.He is also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books which he read.When Armaan and his twin brother Nigel Griffin became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale (One of their childhood friends) as being almost parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Armaan came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Nuryn Kuroki Armaan and Nuryn grew with each other,they've known each other since childhood and consider each other as family.Despite their fights,Armaan and Nuryn fight more with their siblings.They can understand each other more than anyone else,after experiencing the death of their parents at a very young age.Armaan became extremely protective of Nuryn after she was tortured and almost raped during one of their jobs.After Soraka Hale passed away,Armaan became very emo.During Soraka's funeral,Nuryn was the first to comfort Armaan.After Nuryn's arm was cut off when she was protecting Armaan,he awoken from his break down and started living normaly again as well as smiling more. The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about Nuryn 's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.Their hardwork showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Armaan has flustered a number of times when people talk about his relationship with Nuryn.He even freaked out when Nuryn's older brother Abbas Kuroki confessed to Armaan that he rather have him or Armaan's twin brother Nigel Griffin marry his sister other than anyone else.He also accepts Armaan as part of his family and wouldn't mind him as his brother-in-law.Armaan would do anything in his power and go to great lengths to save her,even if it cost his life.He would even kill for Nuryn's safety,but she discourages him from doing so,saying,"We fight,we protect,but we don't kill." Nuryn often takes Armaan under her wing and tries to cheer him up when he is depressed,Armaan usually opens up to Nuryn other than his cousin Nymphadora Griffin. Abbas Kuroki Abbas and Armaan are childhood friends,the two are as close as brothers.Like all brothers, Abbas and Armaan fight,but most of their fights are making fun of each other and calling each other names.Armaan would often look up to Abbas for advice and they have a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel Griffin .Abbas is grateful to Armaan for taking care and looking out for of his little sister Nuryn Kuroki . Abbas enjoys teasing Armaan's relationship with his sister.Abbas has confessed to Armaan that he rather have him or Armaan's twin brother Nigel Griffin marry his sister other than anyone else.He also accepts Armaan as part of his family and wouldn't mind him as his brother-in-law. Abbas practices his swordsmanship abilities with Armaan.Armaan respect Abbas's fighting skills and complemented him for his skill and strenghth.Other than practicing swordsmanship,they play games with each other since their youth. Trivia Armaan's character and attacks are based from Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. In Arabic,Armaan means hope while his middle name Kurokoori means Black Ice in Japanese. Quotes Gallery 300780 1886201414909 1837630962 1278358 773699154 n.jpg|Armaan in his uniform Armaan Guild Card English.png|Armaan's Guild Card 179206_1396742498742_1837630962_761759_5455570_n.jpg|Armaan 208528_1480602235183_1837630962_883869_3808008_n.jpg|Ar bleach-2865025.jpg|Armaan smiling 2iizmvp.jpg|Armaan's smile 64055.jpg|Armaan after his fight Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Smillingflower Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Griffin Family